An essential element for genetic engineering of plants is the ability to express genes using various regulatory regions. The expression pattern of a transgene, conferred by a regulatory region, is critical for the timing, location, and conditions under which a transgene is expressed, as well as the intensity with which the transgene is expressed in a transgenic plant. Having the ability to modulate the pattern and level of expression of a transgene can allow plants with desired characteristics or traits to be generated. There is a continuing need for suitable regulatory regions that can facilitate transcription of sequences that are operably linked to the regulatory region.